Griffith
This article is about the playable Griffith only. For his boss form, please see Femto. Griffith (グリフィス, Gurifisu) is the main antagonist of Berserk and a playable character in BERSERK and the Band of the Hawk. Complete "First Battle" in Story Mode to unlock his human form. Originally born as a peasant, Griffith has aspired to obtain glory in war and to defy the accepted fate of the suppressed and unceremonious poor. He is inspired by the Behelt he obtains in his childhood to make his dreams of ruling his own country a reality. Through his cunning, skill, and raw charisma, Griffith establishes his own mercenary unit called the Band of the Hawk many years later. It is during its formative years that he inspires Casca to join him; Griffith beats Guts in a duel and forces him into the group three years before their contract with the Kingdom of Midland. Under his royal benefactors' banner, Griffith covertly executes any who conspire against his rising favor with the king to seal the Band of the Hawk's future with Midland. Just when it appears that Griffith's plans are coming into fruition, Guts defeats Griffith in a duel for his freedom from the Band of the Hawk. He is unable to handle the shock of his first sound defeat; in his depression, he jeopardizes the Band of the Hawk's future by sleeping with the princess and angering the king. While the Band of the Hawk are forced to scatter, Griffith is held captive in Midland's gaols and is brutally tortured for a year. His comrades save him, but his body is so crippled and frail at the time of his rescue that their victory is muted. Griffith's misery peaks when he learns that Guts and Casca have become a couple. When the God Hand—the leading evil entities of the setting—appeal to him through the Behelt shortly after, Griffith sacrifices the Band of the Hawk to the Eclipse, a demonic feeding ritual for his ascension into the God Hand. At the cost of his former comrades' lives, Griffith becomes the inhuman Femto (フェムト. Femuto). After the Eclipse, Griffith assumes a form that resembles his physical prime during his human life to continue his mortal dream. He leads the Neo Band of the Hawk, a combination of humans and Apostles (demonic monstrosities), to conquer segments of the human realm. Personality Griffith is a man who is determined to make his dreams real. He would have no qualms about killing anyone in his way. Other times, Griffith had shown a playful side. After Guts makes him forget his dream, Griffith melts down, jeopardizing the Band of the Hawk's future just to get what he wants. Quotes See also: Griffith/Quotes Gameplay Moveset Band of the Hawk= : : : , : Griffith swings his sword left, then up in a cross-fashion. : , , : Griffith rapidly thrusts his sword at enemies, then does a singular thrust. : , , , : Griffith moves forward while swinging his sword in a criss-cross manner. : , , , , : Griffith moves forward while slashing in a zigzag pattern : , , , , , : Griffith does a hopping spin slash. : , , , , , , : Griffith moves his sword to the left, then dashes forward with a slash. : , , , , , , , : Griffith moves forward while swinging his sword rapidly to the right, then does a final hopping slash. : , , , , , , , , : ;Sub-weapons : Repeating crossbow - shoots arrows. Press and hold R1 to lengthen stream of arrows. Usable until arrow count runs out. Can be used while strafing (move while holding L1). Counter - if it succeeds, Griffith will briefly step back before punishing the opponent in front of him with a flurry of slashes. Order - temporarily boosts attack power for himself and any other ally unit in range. ;Ferocity Mode passive effect : Increases hit count for attacks : : Griffith holds his sword near his face, goes into a crouching stance, then dashes around thrusting at enemies rapidly, then finishes with a final thrusting slash straightforward. ;Mounted Moveset : : : , , , : : : |-|Neo Band of the Hawk= Unlock by completing 80% of Eclipse Mode. : : Griffith moves his sword up behind him then swiftly swings it down. : , : Griffith swings his sword left, then up in a cross-fashion. : , , : : , , , : Griffith moves forward while swinging his sword in a criss-cross manner. : , , , , : Griffith moves forward while slashing in a zigzag pattern : , , , , , : : , , , , , , : : , , , , , , , : : , , , , , , , , : ;Sub-weapons :Same as before ;Ferocity Mode passive effect :Increases hit count for attacks : : ;Mounted Moveset : : : , , , : : : |-|Femto= ;Transformation : Femto - unlock by completing floor 100 with any character in Eclipse Mode ;Transformation passive effect :Glides for movement and attacks. Increased attack range. : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , , : : , , , , , , , : : , , , , , , , , : : : ;Sub-weapon :Dimensional distortion - Femto distorts a small pocket of time-space which damages anyone near it. Fighting Style Griffith's move set is a blending of extremely high speed slashes that culminate into armor piercing powerful thrusts. His speed does offset his attack slightly however, and his crowd clearing isn't as instantaneous as Gut's is due to his lack of extremely long range slashing attacks. This does however make Griffith an extremely deadly 1 on 1 specialist, easily able to dance around his opponents while sustaining very little damage himself. Accessories Clearing floor 10 of Eclipse Mode with Griffith unlocks the helmeted version of his Band of the Hawk outfit. Complete floor 100 with Griffith to obtain the helmeted version of his Neo Band of the Hawk outfit. If Griffith is wearing this costume, he will automatically transform into Femto for his Killer Technique. Unlock his Dark Wings outfit by completing 100% of Eclipse Mode. Gallery Griffith Alternate Costume (BBH).png|Helmeted Neo Band of the Hawk costume Griffith Costume (BM DLC).png|Golden Hawk costume Griffith-spacecreate-beserkmusoudlc.jpg|space create's Black Wings costume External Links *Berserk wiki article Category: Berserk Characters